


Nightmares

by MurkyMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst nightmare was losing their partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this? Murky is writing fanfic for something other than AkaYona? Le gasp! 
> 
> I plan to eventually (whenever I get around to it) write a companion piece to this focusing on Marinette.

Ladybug was falling, the thought echoed in his skull (again and again and again). Air gusted through her pigtails as her face flashed with panic and her limbs flailed in surprise. Determination then set in her jaw. In a flurry of movement she spun her yoyo toward him, her voice calling to him over the wind.

“Chat Noir!”

His arm, hand, fingers stretched out desperately as time seemed to slow to a crawl. He had to catch it. He had to catch her (this time, he had to this time). Those clear blue eyes framed by a red and black mask bored into him with certainty. She trusted him to watch her back. She trusted him to catch her. He wouldn’t let her down (not again, please not again, please).

The yoyo brushed against his gloved fingertips and slipped past his outstretched hand (not close enough, never close enough). Horror twisted in his heart as her face contorted in terror. She had trusted him to catch her. And now his Lady was falling down, down to the city pavement far below.

* * *

Adrien gasped, jolting awake as if he were the one about to hit the ground in his dream. Tears stung and blurred the corners of his vision, while nighttime shadows flickered on his bedroom walls. Plagg snored softly on the pillow, murmuring about cheese in his sleep. Adrien sat up, the comforter falling into his lap, and rubbed the water away from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Ladybug was the brightest light in his dreary life. With her confident smirks, witty banter, and clever ideas that saved the day. She hadn’t even needed him that day. With her ingenuity, she’d saved herself and then him from the fall off the flying car. The relief and gratitude at seeing his Lady alive and safe still echoed through him. He had never wanted to kiss her so much, and that was saying something because he really wanted to kiss her on any normal day.

Still, knots twisted in his stomach at the memory of her falling. What about next time? What if next time Ladybug couldn’t save herself? That was why they were a team after all, to cover and support each other when they couldn’t succeed (or survive) alone. And yet he had failed to catch her. What if he failed again?

“Adrien?” Plagg yawned as he stirred from slumber, “Is it time for a midnight snack?”  

“No, Plagg. I don’t want my bed smelling like Camembert again.”

“Did you have that dream?”

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, messing the bedhead look up even more. That was apparently answer enough for the cat-like kwami.  

“Don’t worry about it so much”, Plagg said, floating up next to him with green eyes shining eerily bright in the dark, “Everything turned out fine.”

“But…”

“If you’re that worried about it, then try that much harder to not let it happen again. You’re just going to make yourself sick if you keep this up. Better to just take it as is and smell the cheese!”

“You really want that midnight snack, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Plagg replied while bobbling in front of Adrien’s face.

“Fine”, Adrien rolled his eyes and scooted out of bed.

The balls of his feet lightly padded the ground. Maybe, he thought as he left his room and quietly prowled through the long halls of his house, Plagg had a point somewhere in that rambling. He needed to work at being a better partner so that when the next time happened (and of course it would, fighting supervillains was too dangerous for it to not eventually happen) Chat Noir would be able to catch his Lady. 


End file.
